


Yes we can

by comfy_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child, Dad - Freeform, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, High School, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Niam Horayne, Nurse - Freeform, School, Zayn Malik - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, liam dad, niam chikd, niam child, niam horanye, school nirse, school nurse, single dad, student, teacher, teacher student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfy_louis/pseuds/comfy_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a school nurse, Liam is a single dad working as a teacher and the little boy gets a bit sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes we can

I will never forget the day she simply said she has enough, that she hates children, including our son Andrew. She gave birth to him, cursed him in every way possible, and hated him since the first day. I couldn’t exactly understand. How? He’s her blood, he grew in her, he was a part of her for 9 bloody months, and she wants to get rid of him. No, it just doesn’t work this way. How heartless can you be to feel hate towards your child?

I’ll never understand, because I simply adore him. I admit, I was shocked when she told be she’s pregnant. We weren’t planning him. But, he was here, alive, breathing and living. He was ours. And I loved him more than anything in the world. His eyes were chocolate brown like mine, and he had messy brown hair. Although he had her lips and nose. But it’s been two years since she left, and three birthdays of his without her. He would ask me if mummy will come, if she’s going to hug and kiss him. And all i can do is trying to explain she left. But how do you tell a four-year-old his mother left because she hated him? You can’t and you don’t.

As every morning, when I had to go to work, he came in my room, kissing my cheek. It made my day, it was easier to get up when you knew your sunshine is right there to make you smile.

“Daddy, my tummy hurts” he moaned, holding his stomach. I gave him a worried look, quickly getting up from the bed. “I’ll make you some tea, but lie down until then.” I gave him a smile, as he replaced my spot in the bed. He cuddled in a ball, closing his eyes.

Standing on the counter, I waited the water to boil. “Daddy, please don’t go on work today. Please” I felt small arms around my legs, reaching up his arms. This child was priceless and I really fell in love with him ever since I first saw him.

“Andrew I told you to stay in bed. It will only hurt more this way” I knelt down, so we were the same height. His small cheeks were red, burning up. I put my palm on his forehead, realizing he was running a fever. He can’t go to the kindergarten like this!

“It hurts dada” he repeated, tears in his eyes. I lifted the boy up in my arms as he lay his small head down on my bare shoulder.

I heard the water boil, so I just finished making tea, letting it cool down a bit for him.

“I know, I know baby. Look I’m going to call nana, and if she can’t come over then you’ll have to go in school with me.”

I hated the second opinion, as I work as a high school English teacher, but I knew the principal would let me. I could even leave Andrew with the nurse, he’s a nice lad. Usually the nurse it’s a female, but not on this school. His name is Niall and he’s same age at me. We quite get along, usually if we’re both free we chat at the lunch breaks or sometimes after school. Really nice lad.

I poured the tea for both of us, smaller cup for him and his stomach ache.

“Here you go sweetie. Let’s call nana now, shall we?”

Taking my phone from table I found my mother in the contacts. After two or three beeps she picked up.

“Hey Hun”

“Hi mom. How are you?''

''Well I guess I'm okay. I'm at the waiting room, I have a check-up at the doctor''

''Oh...OK then, I guess I can wish you a good luck''

''Did you need anything Liam?''

''Well I thought you could babysit Andrew, he got sick. But that's alright. I'll find another way out. ''

''I'm really sorry; I'd really like to help out. I can ask our neighbor maybe?''

''Nah, you know I don't trust many people with him''

''I know. Oh look they've called my name. Have to go now. Take care''

''Will do. Goodbye mom''

“Bye”

...

“Niall starts after the first period. Okay buddy, I guess you’ll meet my students” his big eyes stared at me, as he rested in my arms. I made my way down the hall, turning left to my classroom. “They are having an exam, so you have to be completely quiet, unless its urgent, okay Hun?”

He nodded, climbing on the chair at my desk. I took my bag, pulling the tests out. I got ready, so we could start as quickly as possible. Slowly the students started coming in, and when some girls noticed Andrew, they just ‘awed’.

“Daddy, can you give me a paper and a pencil?” He sweetly asked, shyly smiling. I gave him a simple nod, taking the two things out of my cupboard. He started doodling something, taking my spot behind my desk. Soon the classroom was full and they could start writing. I gave a test to every student and then stepped in front of the class.

“If there are any questions you may ask now or later by raising your hand. And I assume you noticed my son Andrew, I had to take him with me, because he got a bit ill. I hope everyone is fine with it?”

The students nodded, as they started writing. After a couple of minutes I noticed he wasn’t drawing anymore, but he was hugging his knees, rocking back and forth. I approached him, wiping the sweat from his forehead. I lifted him in my arms, turning back to class checking if anyone was trying to cheat.  

But no one moved their eyes from the paper. I placed a gentle kiss on Andrew’s pink cheeks, not knowing what else to do to make my baby feel better.

Andrew lay his head down on my shoulder, and I felt something warm leaking through my t-shirt. He was silently crying. Just tears, no sobs, no sound.

This child is really an angel, my little beautiful angel. I grabbed his small hand, rubbing my thumb over his little fingers.

My lips connected with his forehead again, trying to comfort him.

“Mr. Payne?” I heard a Lily’s quiet voice behind my back. I turned around, she had her hand raised. I walked up to the girl; she always had problems with English. But it was just because of her dyslexia, and because of that she had no friends either. It was quite sad to see that. Every time I could help her I would.

 “I can’t r-read this word” she stuttered, even if she was quiet, there were many laughs around the class.

I looked up to see who it was, and before I could see anyone, they all put their heads down, going silent. They knew I hate bullying and when they make fun of others. I’d send them right up the principal; they were completely aware of it.

“Acceptance” I read for her, knowing she’s beyond embarrassed. I really felt bad for her, so sometimes I let her stay in my classroom for lunch so she could at least eat in peace. “Thank you” she mumbled back, as I returned back to my seat with the little boy still in my hands.

After the bell rang, and students all got up and handed me their exams and them they left.

“You were so good, I love you, hope you know that?”

He nodded, squeezing tightly to my chest. I knew Niall is probably here by now, so I took my key, locked the classroom, and left down the hallway.

I knocked twice, before the Irish lad opened and gave me a warm smile. “Hi Niall. I was wondering if you could help me.” I said, as I walked inside. He gave me silent nod, but his expression was confused.

“He’s been sick since he woke up and I have no one to babysit him. Could you do it please? He’s quiet and calm, I promise. But if you don’t want that’s fin-“

“Don’t be silly Liam, sure I can. He seems cute” I sighed in relief. Thank god. This period I was able to hold him all the time, but I had to explain and teach other periods. It was the only exam for today. So leaving him on the seat there in pain and sick wasn’t a good idea.

“Thank you so so much. Andrew you’re going to stay here, with my friend, alright? I’ll come to see you after every class. I love you, but I need to go now. Kiss?” He pecked my lips and then I handed him to Niall. “No allergies on medicine?’’

 Niall spoke just before I left. I shook my head, giving Andrew one last smile and then leaving back to my classroom.

~Niall’s POV~

“You have quite high fever little one. But nothing worse. Shall we make it go away?” I really liked Liam’s son, he was shy and sweet, just like his father. The boy had temperature 39, 8°C, and I was glad Liam brought him here, because it would only get worse without medicine.

I opened the cupboard, finding some medicine pills. But he was too small to swallow them.

I smashed the pill and mixed it with the juice in a plastic cup. Andrew was sitting on the ‘bed’, patiently waiting. “Here, drink this. Not the best taste, but it helps I promise” he carefully took the cup in his small hands, putting lips on it. When the liquid reached his mount, he made a disgusted face but drank until it was completely gone. I poured some juice again, so he could get a normal taste back.

He drank it even faster, making me chuckle. At least I won’t be bored today. This company is great, I absolutely adore children.

“You’re such a good boy. It would be the best to rest now, okay? Just lie down; maybe even try to sleep…”

He nodded his head, doing just like I said. He put his hand under his head closing his eyes.

An hour later, he figured out he can sleep, so he was just lying there, as I put a cold towel on his head.

I heard knocking on the door, knowing it was probably Liam. “Come in” I said I bit loudly, for him to be able to her me.

His head peeked in, smiling when he saw his child. “I gave him some medicines, so his temperature lowers a bit and now he’s just resting.”

I explained as he walked up to him. There was really this special connection between the two of them. It made me wonder where his mother is. Maybe she was working, but Liam never mentioned about having girlfriend or a wife. Like never. But he did mention Andrew often.

There was this adorable spark in his eyes whenever he said his name. He never failed to smile when he mentioned him.

“Thank you Niall. How’s your tummy sweet heart?” He asked him, fixing the short hair from the little forehead. And then he put his hand on Andrew’s stomach.

I didn’t know he had a stomach ache. I could’ve helped with that.

The little boy mumbled something that neither I nor Liam understood.

“What was that baby?” Liam smiled, sitting next to him. Andrew started mumbling again, but still we couldn’t figure which words he was saying. “Lie on your side and bent your knees, it will hurt less.” I said, giving the fastest way to help.

Liam helped him  turn on the side, giving him a sad look. “I think I should give him some pain killers, looks like it really hurts.” I said, again repeating the process with the pill. Liam just held his small hand, rubbing it.

His brown eyes were full of worries and sadness. He probably wanted to be here with his child, yet he knew this was impossible. Because, let’s face it he had to work and Andrew couldn’t be there.

“Now, drink this. It will make the pain go away’’. I said, waiting for the little lad to sit up. Tears were running down his cheeks, yet he made no sound.

Liam took the cup in his hands, holding in up to his son’s lips as he slowly drank everything. He stood up then, carefully putting Andrew back down to lie.

“I think I should go now…Thanks again…And Andrew? I have a surprise for you later, after I finish working. Love you baby”

He kissed his pink cheek, and then left to his classroom

…

~Liam’s P.O.V.~

“Dada, ‘m tired”

 the boy in my arms mumbled, hiding hid face in my chest. We were about to go to the near McDonalds, to get our lunch. Niall joined too.

“You’ll just eat something, and then you can sleep.” I answered back, thinking what to order. Niall took his food, as I told thee worker what will we have. Andrew’s head was resting on my shoulder, not. Far away from sleeping. After I paid and took my plate in on hand, I followed Niall to the table he picked.

As we sat down, I noticed the little boy in my arms was completely asleep, holding me tightly. “Andrew, hey buddy. Wake up; I got you some orange juice.” I cooed in his ear, trying to wake him up as gently as possible.

He opened his small eyes, peeking at me. I slowly put the straw on his lips as he slowly drank the liquid from the cup. He was really ill; you could see it right through him. But he didn’t eat anything yet, so I wanted him to eat at least a few bites of chicken or fries. Tearing up the small chicken nuggets in even smaller pieces I let the food cool a bit.

“Here try this….I promise I’ll make you soup when we come home, but we have this now, so please take a bite.” He weakly opened his mouth, allowing me to put the food in it.

And he ate three pieces of it, until he decided he had enough. Niall was silently eating and watching us all the time.

“I think we should go. But you haven’t eat anything” he said full of worries, glancing at me. I spent all the time feeding my son and didn’t get time for myself. But I wasn’t going to die if I’m hungry for the two periods that I have left.

“It’s fine; I’ll just put it in my car, and eat it later. Main thing is he has something in his tummy. Right Andrew?”

But I didn’t get a reply from him; he was already asleep in my arms. I felt so bad for my little fella; I hated seeing him like that. Usually the always happy and energetic boy was now hardly keeping his head up.

As we returned back to school, I went to get ready for the class and Andrew went with Niall.

…

"Niall, I owe you so much." I said, hugging the shorter lad. He smelled so nice, and it felt nice to hug someone your age. Don’t get me wrong I love Andrew’s hugs more than anyone’s but this is different. You can’t really compare. All this stress from work and worries about Andrew are making everything harder and this hug was somehow a relief, knowing I have true friend, who is there to help, to listen.

Yes, Niall and I know each other for a few months now, but all we’ve done to chat at lunch and it wasn’t anything serious. We talked about cars, school, politics, just nothing private. And although we’ve hardly spoke anything today, this hug said more than words could ever. He gave the best hug ever.

“It’s fine Liam, I liked his company. If you need anything, just give me a call. Or if you just want to chat.” he wrote his number on a piece of paper and I just smiled, giving him a simple nod. His lips spread into a goregous smile making my heart beat raise. ... Comment? It would mean so much honestly


End file.
